1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish weighing attachments and more particularly pertains to a new fish weighing scale attachment for attachment to a fishing rod for weighing a fish still hooked on the fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish weighing attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, fish weighing attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,370 by Shekter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,492 by Inoue; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,804 by Labs et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,188 by Ewing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,174 by Letzo; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,012 by Burghoff.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fish weighing scale attachment. The inventive device includes a housing with a channel in a bottom face of the housing. A mounting block is slidably inserted into the channel of the housing. The mounting block has a pair of outwardly extending flexible straps which are coupled to one another. A weighing scale is provided in the housing. The weighing scale has a pivoting weighing arm having a spaced apart pair of upwardly extending fingers. The weighing scale also has a visual display provided on the top face of the housing.
In these respects, the fish weighing scale attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a fishing rod for weighing a fish still hooked on the fishing line.